Waiting for you
by SilverStarWing
Summary: With the jewel complete, Kagome can no longer stay in the past. She is forced to go back to her time, but not before making sure Inuyasha is once again pinned to the Goshinboku. Kagome grows old, without Inuyasha, because she couldn't free him from his 50
1. The Past is Long Gone

Chapter One: The Past is Long Gone

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I would be his mate.

SSW

* * *

"_I am sorry, Miko. That is one wish I cannot grant. You have to go back…" Have to go back… have to go back…_

Tears escaped her eyes, cascading down her cheeks to pool together at her chin, dropping bit by bit to the concrete below her. A soft wind bellowed at her once beautiful hair, the leaves far above swaying with a sad tune.

Memories were a past existence that she was afraid of, yet, cherished with all her heart. She would never want to forget, never want to loose that love she still held so dear. Her friends, the love of her life, they were all gone now.

The same phrase haunted her mind, her dreams, her very existence.

_Have to go back…_

Those four little words had been a big change in her life, for the better, and for the worse. She was happy to be content in her new life. A full life. But it never really had been complete.

More tears fell. A snob escaped her, coming back with full force as she starred at the Goshinboku. Just as it had always been, in her far past, in her near past, and in the present. Summers and winters came and gone; and still, nothing changed about the great tree.

His face was the same, smooth, innocent, angled perfectly on his broad shoulders. His hair just as long as ever, shinning an even brighter sliver in the moonlight. The slight breeze stirring the air, his fir-rat kimono shifting, making him almost seem alive. Yet, he remained asleep, pinned to the Goshinboku for over 500 years, waiting.

"Inu… yasha," she whispered, more tears springing to her eyes. She wiped away the reminder of her tears and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. With a sigh, and an ache in her heart, she looked back at his sleeping form. "I'm still waiting for you." Her voice trailed off, hoping, with all hope, that he would open his eyes and see her.

But he did not.

"Grandmother!" a young voice rang out, interrupting Kagome's thoughts.

The old woman turned away with a forced smile on her face as she watched her 15-year old granddaughter race across the courtyard toward her.

Kagome nodded as the youth approached, and together, both turned to look at the sleeping form that hung on the tree. There was silence. Kagome's smile held as she wrapped an old arm around her granddaughter's shoulder.

"Yumiko…" Kagome once again trailed off, happy to see her.

"Grandfather's been there a long time, hasn't he, Grandmother?"

Kagome's smile faded as she looked down at her grandchild. Her features were exactly like her father's, and his father before that, with the exception of the hair color. Yumiko sported a midnight color in her locks, deeper then Kagome's had ever been. Her hair was long like her grandfather's, which she usually kept pulled up into a ponytail, just behind her dog-like ears. At the moment her ears were visible, twitching at the slightest sound around them. Her face held the same innocence Kagome had once had all those years ago. She was a bright child, tending to school and her duties as priestess of the Higurashi Shrine. Even as a hanyou, the girl had developed some of the same miko powers Kagome had once been able to use.

Kagome hugged Yumiko. "Over 500 years, Yumiko," she answered the young girl's question. "It feels like it's been forever."

Yumiko nodded, sad for her grandmother. "Do you think he'll ever awaken?"

Kagome shook her head, eyes closed. She took a pause before saying that last thing she ever wanted to hear herself announce. "Probably not. It's been so long already, and I've tried everything. Inuyasha is destined to guard this shrine with his soul."

"It'll be alright. I'm sure you'll see him again." Yumiko gave her an encouraging smile.

Kagome nodded. "Maybe in the next life…" _When someone finds a way to break the seal_.

_Admit it Kagome_, she thought to herself, looking down at her withered old hands. _You wouldn't want Inuyasha to see to you like this. To him, it would be like he just woke up the next day. But for me, I'd be 50 years older then when he last saw me. I'm not the girl he once knew. _

Looking down at her hands, then at Yumiko, Kagome wished nothing more then to be young again, to travel again, and to be with Inuyasha once more.

* * *

"_What do you mean go back!?" Inuyasha shouted, his fist balled at his side._

_Midoriko's spirit could only shake her head in sorrow. "Kagome cannot stay here. This is not her time. She has to go back."_

"_But… what about my life here?" Kagome asked, almost too afraid to ask._

"_I am sorry. I wish I could do more, but I cannot. The Shikon no Tama had the power to allow the well to open the time warp. But with it purified, the well will no longer stay open. If I had the power to grant this one wish, I surly would, but I do not."_

"_And what if she chooses to say here instead?" Inuyasha yelled, his anger not even close to dimishing._

"_Then she will cease to exist. She would never have been born. Please understand, Inuyasha." _

_Tears started to fall from Kagome's eyes, the fear and sorrow eating away at her. This had been the last thing she had wanted to hear. _

"_Kagome-chan…" Sango whimpered. Miroku put a arm around Sango's shoulders, and the demon exterminator turned to cry into them._

"_Ka...Kagome," Inuyasha cried with concern. "Please don't cry. We'll find some way to keep it open… I…"_

"_No, Inuyasha." Kagome's voice was low, full of pain. "Midoriko has done all she can. I must make another wish." She looked up at the spirit of the Shikon no Tama. "Can I have some time to decide?"_

_Midoriko nodded. "By morning." Sorrow filled the old miko's own eyes. With a nod, she dissipated into a pink light. _

_In her hands Kagome held the whole Shikon no Tama. _

"_Kagome." A single word. Nothing more had to be said. Kagome threw herself into Inuyasha's arms and cried. There was nothing he could do to stop her pain, or his._

* * *

"Grandmother?"

Kagome jerked out of her state. "Oh, Yumiko. I'm sorry."

"You were thinking about him, weren't you?" Yumiko grabbed Kagome's hand and the two of them started to walk back to the house.

"I was. It's been so long since I last spoke to him. 50 years now." Kagome sighed, her old weary body taking it slow.

They entered the house, the smell of dinner wafting through the living room. "Mama is making your favorite tonight, Grandmother. Oden."

Kagome laughed. It was also her granddaughter's favorite as well.

Looking up Kagome spotted her son, Yumiko's father, lounging in the couch watching TV. He looked up as they approached and smiled at her. He was almost an exact replica of his father. Triangle dog-ears, long silver hair (which he kept pulled back), his front locks covering where his human ears would have been. And like his father, he preferred to wear red most of the time.

"InuKeiko, Kagome smiled, happy to see her son.

The Inuyasha look-a-like stood and crossed the room to give his mother a kiss on the cheek. He knew right away that something was wrong. He sighed as he looked at her. "You went to see father again, didn't you?"

Kagome tried her best to smile. "I did. I like to remember, you know."

"I know," Keiko sighed. "But I worry about you."

Kagome patted her son the shoulder, letting him know she would be fine. "It was just a visit. I'm sure he gets lonely, too." She stepped past him and went on to the kitchen.

Her daughter-in-law was there busy setting the table, the smell of dinner on its way.

"Dinner is almost ready, Mom," Yanagi smiled, looking up from her place setting. Yanagi's short black hair was much in the style Kagome's mother's had been in. Yanagi was short from beautiful. She was plain by normal standards, but what she lacked in the beauty of physical features, she made up with in her personality.

She reminded Kagome much like herself when she was younger. Bright, energetic, and a willingness to help others. But unlike Kagome, the woman never showed her temper or a flare of anger. She was sweet and innocent.

The smell of the oden reminded Kagome of her mother. How Ms, Hirgurashi would cook Kagome's favorite meals upon her return from the past. She was long dead now, passed away soon after Yumiko had been born.

Then there was Souta. Her little brother. He used to play his video games in the living room while dinner was being prepared. He would shout a hello to her when she arrived home, but ignore her again until dinner arrived.

And grandpa, well, grandpa passed away when Keiko was five. He was an old man, and still had a prejudice of demons. He had had a heart attack when he found out that his great-grandson was a hanyou.

Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Very well. I will get the others." Kagome folded her hands in front of her and went back they way she had come. Her memories were depressing now.

"No way!" Yumiko was shouting as Kagome walked into the living room. She blanched in surprise. There was her granddaughter, sitting on the couch, fighting for control over the TV control from her father.

"Let it go, Yumiko! I had it first!" Keiko shouted right back.

"But your show is over now, Pop! Share why dont'cha!"

Kagome stiffiled a laugh. Like father like son, like daughter like father. _They took on too much of Inuyasha's traits_, Kagome thought with a smile. "Hey you, two. Dinner is ready."

Both Keiko and Yumiko turned to stare at Kagome with a blank expression.

"What!?" Kagome started to twitch under their dumbfounded looks.

Yumiko suddenly smiled, her whole face lighting up. "Nothing, Grandmother." She did a sudden flip over her father and couch. She started to walk toward the kitchen when she stopped, noticing she wasn't being followed. She glared at her father. "Well come on, Old Man. We ain't got all night."

Keiko's face lit up as well at his daughter's sudden aggressiveness. "There's my daughter." He stood up, rather then jumping, and grabbed Kagome's arm to lead her into the kitchen.

Kagome smiled at her family. She was fortunate to have had Keiko. She was fortunate to ever have loved Inuyasha; and have Inuyasha love her in return.

* * *

"_What's going to happen to you, Kagome?" Shippou asked, sitting on Kagome's lap in Kaede's hut. _

"_I… I don't know, Shippou." Kagome patted the child on his head. "We'll think of something."_

"_Feh." Inuyasha sat in the corner of the hut, arms crossed protectively over Tetsseiga. _

_Glaring in his direction, Kagome gave Inuyasha a warning stare. He grunted and turned his head to the side, not wanting to contest with her at the moment._

"_So ye can't wish for the well to remain open to your home, eh, Kagome?" Kaede asked. The elder miko was busy preparing dinner. _

"_No. Midoriko's soul said that the jewel was what allowed me to travel between times. So with a wish granted, and the jewel no longer existing…" Kagome couldn't finish her train of thought. _

"_What if you didn't make a wish at all?"_

_Kagome turned to look at Sango, her best friend with a serious look on her face. _

"_That's impossible," Inuyasha grunted, turning to face the demon exterminator. "If Kagome doesn't purify the jewel then the demons will keep coming to try and take it. I ain't going to be around all the god damned time to save her sorry ass."_

_Kagome gasped at Inuyasha's harsh words. All turned to glare at the hanyou who was obviously peeved about something._

"_Just because you're mad about Kagome-sama having to leave," Miroku started, "it doesn't mean you can take your anger out on her." Miroku's voice went dangerously low._

"_Feh! What do you know, monk? Not a dam thing! I don't give a shit! Why should I!?"_

"_Inuyasha!" Shippou yelled, jumping up from Kagome's lap. "How can you say that!?"_

"_Keh. I can say whatever the hell I want, runt."_

_Kagome stood up, her head lowered her bangs covering her eyes. "You're a jerk, Inuyasha." Her voice was dangerously low. Inuyasha backed up a step, suddenly afraid that he had ticked her off. She shot her head up, tears spilling down her cheeks. She glared at him, her gaze full of hurt. "A big jerk! Inuyasha, SIT!" _

_Inuyasha felt the pull of the rosary, saw the hurt in Kagome's eyes, and saw her dart out of the hut, just before his face met with the hard wood floor. _

_Kagome couldn't stand to stay in his presence any longer. _Our last night together, and he has to go and start a fight._ Kagome hiccupped, her tears subsiding. She was walking blindly, not really sure what direction she was going. The village was a few minutes behind her by now. _

_The forest was the same as it has always been. She recognized every tree, every rock, and every path. And it was that she finally found herself at the Goshinboku. _

_Looking up into the brilliant tree, at the spot Inuyasha loved to sit on, more tears started to sprout. _

"_Baka! Baka! Baka!" _

_But even though she shouting out her anger toward the hanyou, she wasn't really mad at him. Like he, she was stressed about this whole situation, too. Inuyasha showed it by taking it out on her and their friends. Kagome handled it by trying to ignore it. _

_Kagome could never truly be mad at him. She loved him. _

_Kagome sighed, raising her head to look through the crest of the forest. It was a full moon, but darkening clouds were slowly moving overhead. A clash of thunder echoed over the distance. _

_A sudden shiver erupted over her body. Rubbing her arms to push off the chill, Kagome starred at the overgrown roots of the Goshinboku. _

_A drop of water landed on her hand, then another on her cheek. It had started to rain. With her resolution resolved, Kagome started to climb the branches of Goshinboku to try to avoid the rain. _

"_Ow." Kagome stopped climbing to rub her knee. "Just a scrape." Slightly bleeding, but nothing she wanted to worry about. She sighed a big breath of relief. She finally settled herself on a branch and kept her back against the tree trunk. A large branch overhead was keeping the rain from getting to her. And even though she was nice and dry, she was still cold. _

I'm never going to have the chance to see anybody ever again. Sango. Miroku. Shippou. Kirara. Kaede. _Kagome sniffled. _Even Kouga and Ayame. And… and Shesshomaru.

My life here, is ending. I'll have to go home, go back to school, and everything will be just as it was, before my fifteen birthday. _Kagome's eyes lit up at her realization. _It's been five years.

"_Five years, really?" She was talking to herself now. _That's right, I'm twenty now. It took five years to complete the Shikon no Tama and destroy Naraku.

"_You're just going to let five years worth of memories go to waste!" Kagome didn't know who she was yelling to. Maybe to Midoriko for not being able to grant her wish. Maybe to Inuyasha for being so mean to her. And maybe, just maybe, mad at herself, to have ever let herself get into this kind of relationship. _

_Kagome blinked, suddenly very tired. She looked around her surroundings with a yawn. _How long have I been out here?

_She sat up from the trunk of the tree and stretched. _At least a few hours. _She yawned again. She was tired from crying, from stressing about the situation she was in. _

"_And he hasn't even come looking for me yet." She gave a disapproving grunt. _What a jerk!

_Swinging her legs over to the near side of the branch, Kagome prepared to jump down and head back to the village._

"_Where do ya think your going, wench?" _

_Kagome almost lost her balance at the sudden voice. She straightened herself out and got back on balance. She turned to glare upward at the owner of the voice._

_Inuyasha sat on the other side of the tree trunk in his usual resting place. He was leaning against the tree, arms cross with Tetsseiga in his lap. He was looking straight ahead and not at her._

"_When did you get here?" She turned on the branch to face him. _

_He glanced over his shoulder in her direction. "I've been here a while, wench. Maybe you shouldn't fall asleep in trees. You're likely to fall and eat dirt."_

"_Thanks for the advise," she retorted. "I didn't think I had fallen asleep, anyway."_

"_Yah, well, you did. You're just lucky I was here to keep an eye on you." Inuyasha stood on his branch and leapt over Kagome's head only to land on her branch, making her sway slightly and have to grab on to steady herself. _

_Kagome shook her head, anger subsiding by this comment. _He still wants to protect me even after everything is already said and done with Naraku. _"Inuyasha." She sighed. "I know your upset about this whole wish thing, and I'm stressed because I have no idea what I'm going to do now, but please, for just this one night, our last night actually," her voice became sad, "can we just be civil to each other?"_

_Inuyasha grunted. As close to a yes as she was going to get. He suddenly swooped down on her, picked her up off the branch (in which she shrieked and forced his ears to go down in pain) and took her spot on the branch against Goshinboku, with her in his lap. With her back to his chest, Inuyasha wrapped both arms around her and pulled her close to him. A gasp escaped Kagome as Inuyasha put his chin on her shoulder, his short breaths ringing in her ear. "I… I don't know what to do."_

_Kagome forced the lump in her throat down. "Inuyasha…" She was shocked at what was happening, at what he was saying. He seemed very innocent and child-like in that moment. He was afraid of something. _

"_I would never have thought that you could impact my life they way you have. I mean, you were the first person to really be my friend, to trust me. You weren't afraid of me, didn't hate me because I am a hanyou. You… you accepted me, and no one has ever done that, not even Kikyo. But now, I have Miroku and Sango as well, and it's all thanks to you."_

"_Inuyasha… I didn't really do anything special. You allowed yourself to open up to me. I think… I think it was you this whole time that made it possible. I never doubted you, not once. I never cared if you were only half-human. I… I care about you and love you just the way you are. And if you ever think I'd like you any other way, then your wrong."_

"_Kagome…" And suddenly his face was buried in her thick mass of black hair. She felt him sniff and whine slightly at the contact._

"_Inu… yasha."_

"_I don't want you to leave. You can't leave. You promised you'd stay with me."_

_Tears sprang back into her orbs, not of anger, but of hurt and regret. "I… I don't want to go either. I would rather stay here with you."_

"_Then stay."_

"_But I can't… Midoriko said…"_

"_Damnit!" He pulled away. She cocked her head to look at him. "I know what that bitch said! But we'll find a way! We have to!"_

_Kagome sighed, turning in his lap to face him. "We'll think of something, even if it takes all night." She smiled, tried to be happy for his sake. _

_He grabbed her and pulled her against him, clutching to her as if she was his very life. Kagome's tears were subsiding. She didn't know how it was going to be possible. She had to look at the positive side, but all ideas turned up negative. _If I leave without telling him, I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself.

_With her resolution resolved, she pulled away to arms length, tears completely gone. "Inuyasha… I… have to tell you something, in case it doesn't work out..."_

"_You talk to much, wench." He reached out to pull her back against him, but she stopped him. _

"_No. Inuyasha, you have to let me say this. If I don't I might regret it for the rest of my life." _

_He nodded. "Get on with it then."_

_She nodded but didn't start right away with what she wanted to say. "When… when I first met you, I thought you were rude, arrogant, and irresponsible. But… I got to know you as a person. You became my best friend. I… I care you. I don't think I could imagine a life without you in it. Even if it all has to end this way, I'm glad, because I met you, and I was allowed to love you."_

_She looked down at her lap, a blush rising up her cheeks. He didn't say a thing. Didn't even move for the longest time. _

"_Kagome?" His voice was uncertain. _

_She dared to look up at him. His eyes danced with emotion, the soft features of his face lost. _

"_Did… did you mean that?"_

_Kagome nodded. Her blush increasing._

"_Damnit! That fucking bitch!" he hissed._

_Kagome pulled back at his sudden anger, confusion written all over her face._

"_It's all her goddamned fault. She can't grant the one fucking wish that we want most granted!"_

"_You mean Midoriko?"_

"_Who else? Damn, wench, slower then I thought."_

_Kagome placed her hands on her hips in irritation. "Inuyasha," she said, sounding very menacing. _

"_What? What else can I do but be mad? That damn bitch won't even let you stay with me. You belong with me."_

_Kagome took a short breath and looked up at him. "What… what do you mean exactly?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_When you said 'you belong with me'." Kagome tipped her head to the side waiting for him to answer._

"_I…uh... I meant that now me and you…we can't be together." He blushed a deep red._

"_Is that what you want? For us to be… together… like that?" Kagome's lips turned up into a smile._

"_Feh! Of course, wench!" His ears started to droop. "That is, if you wanted to be with a hanyou like me."_

_Kagome gave him an encouraging smile. "Inuyasha." He looked her in the eye. "Of course I would. How can I not, when I'm in love with you." Braving her next move, Kagome leaned up and touched her lips to his. There was a slight hesitation from Inuyasha before he leaned into her lips._

_His arms encircled her once more, pulling her closer as their kiss deepened. Lips parting, making way for the nibbles and licks that sent Kagome shivering. A low rumble came from Inuyasha, his arms tightening even more. _

_What seemed like forever, they finally parted for a breath. Kagome leaned her head against his chest, his hand on her hand, holding her to him._

"_Inuyasha," Kagome called to him, her voice husky. _

"_Kagome." Inuyasha pulled her slightly away, just enough to look into her chocolate orbs. _

"_I… I want you, Inuyasha. Tonight and forever. Just incase, you know..."_

_He nodded. "It will be forever, Kagome. No matter what happens come sunrise, me and you, you'll be together forever."_

_She nodded with a smile on her face. "That's how I want it. Nothing will be able to part us. I love you too much."_

_He kissed her then. "No matter what, we'll be together."_

_She could only tremble under his kisses as her response. And there they made love, on the branches of the Goshinboku. Their first time, their last time, with all their love. _

_

* * *

_

AN:

I only plan for this story to be 3 chapters long, maybe with an epilouge as well. We'll see.

I've never written an angst before. So let me know how I do. Reviews and yes, even Flames,

are appriciated. I need to know how my work fares. I don't write too often, so I hope this story

goes a long way.

SSW

Translations:

Yumiko- arrow child

Inu- Dog Keiko- adored one Adored Dog

Yanagi- Willow

Baka- Jerk; Idiot

Goshinboku- God Tree

Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review! More to come!


	2. The Rise of the Hanyou

Chapter 2: The Rise of the Hanyou

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I would be his mate.

SSW

* * *

A tear fell and landed on the page before her. Wiping her eyes, she turned the page in her photo album. There was yet, another picture of Inuyasha. He was chasing Shippou around the bone eaters well while Miroku, Sango, and Kirara laid out on the grass in the background, laughing at Inuyasha's childness.

She smiled through her tears, remembering the good times. They never did get enough time to just sit back and relax. They were always being pushed by Inuyasha to search for the shards and Naraku.

Kagome slowly flipped through her album, taking in each picture. Of her and Sango, her and Shippou, Sango and Miroku. But the picture she treasured most was the snap shot Miroku had taken of her and Inuyasha.

It had been somewhere out on one of their adventures. They has just defeated a tough demon and were relaxing, taking care of some minor wounds. Inuyasha had a Band-Aid on his cheek (thanks to Kagome's persistence) and was blushing profusely. They were both sitting up, Kagome with her head on his shoulder. One of her hands was reaching up behind him to grab onto his ear. He had his eyes closed; hers wide open with a smile on her face. She was looking up at him, and not in the direction Miroku had walked in on them at.

Of course Miroku regretted taking it after it was said and done. Inuyasha had pummeled him good. Even as embarrassed as she was, Kagome was happy she had taught the monk how to use the camera. Now she had a picture to treasure.

With tears no longer flowing, Kagome closed the book and tucked it away under her bed. I was growing late, and she had to be up early to care for the shrine. She was still the miko in charge, even old as she was. Calling out her good nights to the house hold (in which only her son and daughter-in-law replied) Kagome took her leave to bed. It had been a long day. She was exhausted.

_

* * *

_

_Miroku could only nod his head as Kagome tried to explain her plans. _

_It was early the next morning, moisture still hanging in the air from the night previous. Everyone was currently sitting around the fire in Kaede's hut. Shippou was yawning, Kirara at his side. Miroku had his arm around Sango's shoulder, Sango blushing at the contact. She made no move to push him away, however._

_Kagome and Inuyasha sat the opposite side of the fire, side by side, while Kaede was busy making breakfast. Kagome had told them the idea that she and Inuyasha had thought of through the night, while sitting in Goshinboku. They all listened with open ears and open minds until Kagome finished telling them about their idea._

"_Kaede," Miroku called to the old miko, obviously pondering what Kagome had just told them. "Do you think it's possible?"_

_Kaede continued to stir her pot as she spoke. "I think it might, if Kagome has the will power and courage to do so. But remember," she looked up at Kagome, "Kikyo was able to control her power. She knew how to shoot a sealing arrow. I doubt she meant only to put Inuyasha in a slumber. If ye are not careful, you might accidentally purify him instead."_

_Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. "I… I never thought about that."_

"_Feh. If anyone can do it, Kagome can." Inuyasha crossed his arms into his haori. _

"_If Kagome thinks she can do it, she can do it," Shippou said, still half a sleep. _

_Everyone looked at the kit and nodded their agreement. Kagome gave them a small smile. _

"_And if this works, I'll be counting on you, monk, to make sure no one tries to molest me while I sleep." Inuyasha glared at the monk._

"_But I will only live so long, Inuyasha." The monk had a sly smile on his face._

"_Feh. You'll live long enough. And anyways, it'll be your family line that watches over me. Got it?" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, almost threatening. _

_Sango placed a hand on Miroku's knee. "We owe them that much, Hoshi-sama." Miroku turned to face Sango, starring into her eyes, Sango not turning away._

_Inuyasha growled, interrupting their moment. Both pulled away blushing, now avoiding one another._

"_Thank you, Sango," Kagome said. _

"_Now, with that said and done," Miroku commented. "What REALLY happened last night to make you decide this?"_

_Both Kagome and Inuyasha turned a dark shade of red._

_Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "No… nonne of your damn business, Monk!" His stuttering only gave him away._

"_Now, come on, Inuyasha. It's not nice to keep secrets from your friends." _

"_There's no damn secret to hide!" Inuyasha's anger was increasing. He stood up to glare at the monk, ready to pounce if need be._

"_Come on, guys," Kagome interrupted. "This is my last day here. Can we please try to concentrate?"_

"_Feh." Inuyasha sat back down._

"_Has you on a leash, no.," Miroku laughed._

_Inuyasha growled low. Sango turned and punched the monk._

_Kaede finished stirring the soup and started to dish out the bowls, giving everyone a share of the morning meal. After making sure everyone had some food, she took her place beside the fire, serving herself a bowl._

"_Have ye decided what to do about this wish, Kagome?"_

_Kagome shook her head. "I'm still stumped. There's nothing that I really want."_

_Kaede nodded. "A selfless wish. That should be more then enough to purify the jewel."_

"_I… I was thinking, though," Kagome started, nervous about what she was about to say. "What… what if I used the wish to bring Kikyo back to life, for real."_

_Inuyasha looked at her in shocked silence. Everyone else remained quiet, except for Kaede, who was nodding her head slightly in approval._

"_That would be an unselfish wish, indeed." She paused to take a bite of her soup. "How do ye feel about it, Inuyasha?"_

_Inuyasha remained quiet. He wasn't sure what to say._

_Kagome sighed, looking down in her lap. "Even… even…" her voice wavered, "if you had not decided to wait for me," tears started to spring her in eyes, "I think I would still have made that wish. Kikyo deserves it, I think."_

_Miroku nodded his approval as well. "Do you think Kikyo would want that?"_

"_I… I don't know." Kagome raised her head to address Miroku._

"_Maybe ye should ask her, Inuyasha." Kaede set her bowl down. _

"_Wa...What?" he shouted, jumping to his feet._

"_I but saw her soul-snatches last night. She cannot be far."_

_Inuyasha glared at Kaede for a few seconds before turning to glare at Kagome. "Well, come on, wench. We don't have much time. _

"_M…me?" Kagome looked confused, hurt still evident on her face._

"_Yah. It's your idea. So you get to be the one to ask her." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her up. "Get on." He offered her his back._

_Kagome hesitantly climbed on. This would be her last ride. _Dang it Kagome! Think more positively!

_Taking off from the hut, it was all Kagome could do to hang on. It seemed that Inuyasha was in a hurry to get to Kikyo._

_Even after the events of last night, Kagome willed herself only enjoy the feel of her body pressed so close to the man she loved. She tried to ignore the ache in her heart._

_Inuyasha tightened his hold on her legs._

_Kagome closed her eyes. There was still doubt lingering in her mind. She couldn't push the offending thoughts away, as much as she tried. It was these feelings that Hakudoushi used to find the darkness within her heart. And how she hated them. _

Inuyasha didn't answer Kaede when she asked him his opinion. Was he… was he thinking the same thing I was? If I use the jewel to bring Kikyo back to life, would he rather stay with her instead? _Kagome let out a small whimper, unaware that she had done so._

"_Kagome," Inuyasha said lightly, jarring her from her thoughts. "I wouldn't you know." He paused. His voice grew softer. "We're mates now. You belong with me, forever,"_

_Kagome smiled sadly. He had read her thoughts. She laid her head back down on his back. "I know."_

"_Then stop worrying." A pause. "We're here."_

_It hadn't been but a few minutes since they had taken off, and they were already stopping. Inuyasha slowed down then eventually stopped, letting Kagome down. _

_Kikyo stood on the outskirts of Inuyasha's forest. She was starring up at the sky, her soul snatchers winding around her. She looked unearthal. Pale in the moon light, almost translucent. _

"_Kikyo…" Inuyasha whispered. _

_Kagome winced. She took a step to stand in front of Inuyasha, to address the dead miko, and maybe, just to protect Inuyasha like he always did for her. "Kikyo."_

_Kikyo slowly turned her head. "Inuyasha. Kagome." She nodded her hello to them._

_Kagome took another hesitant step forward. "Kikyo… I wanted to ask you…" She paused, not sure of how to say it._

"_If it is my blessing you seek, you will not have it." Cold. Very cold._

She knows. _Kagome shivered at the thought. "That's not what I wanted. I… I'm ready to use the jewel, but I wasn't really sure what to wish for. I thought maybe, maybe I could use it to wish you alive, again."_

_Kikyo's eyebrow raised in surprise. "You would use the Shikon no Tama for my sake?"_

_Kagome nodded. "I thought about it last night. You, you were the one the lost the most because of Naraku. It's only right that you get the wish, that is, if you want it."_

_Kikyo grunted. "Do what you like with the jewel. It matters not to me." She turned her gaze on Inuyasha. "Inuyasha. Take care of her." With that, she took her leave, slowly walking in the opposite direction, disappearing in the early morning haze. _

_Kagome and Inuyasha just stood there and watched her go until they couldn't see her anymore. _

"_I think that was her way of saying 'yes'." Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style, getting a gasp out of his mate._

"_Warn me before you do that next time." Kagome hit him on the arm._

"_Feh." Without another word they took off, back to the village. The morning was fast approaching. They didn't have much time and they knew it._

_Bounding from tree to ground, to tree again, Inuyasha made his way back toward the village. Goshinboku could be seen just up ahead. _

"_Inuyasha…" Kagome tugged on his forelock. "Stop, please." He looked at her. She was starring at the Goshinboku._

_Inuyasha slowed to a walk, placing Kagome on her feet once they reached the tree. He watched her, eyes never leaving her._

_Kagome pulled the Shikon no Tama from her blouse, holding it up to stare into it. She slowly closed her eyes._

"_Kagome...?" Inuyasha looked at her, confusion written all over his face._

Midoriko,_ Kagome thought, talking to the jewel in her mind. _I am ready to make that wish, if you would just grant an extra hour after it has been made.

_The jewel took on a shin glow, the light brightening. _

Miko, Kagome. _Midoriko's thoughts came to her. _I shall grant you the extra hour that you so need.

Thank You.

_Suddenly, in her mind, Kagome stood in a white place, mist shrouded everything around her. Even the ground under her feet was hidden in the haze. Standing before her was Midoriko, the creator of the Shikon no Tama. _

Your hard journey is about to end, Kagome. I am thankful to you, and to your friends, for finally putting an end to this ongoing war. I will finally be able to rest in piece.

_Kagome nodded. _I will never forget this place, all my adventures, my friends. It has become my home. I hate that I have to leave it.

Oh, how I know what you must feel. I, too, had to leave my home, and the one I loved. To fight the youki. It was my destiny, as this was yours. _Midoriko only stood, motionless._

Kagome nodded again, a tear escaping her eye. _I am ready to make my wish and purify the jewel now._

_The miko did not move. She waited for Kagome to speak her wants._

I want Kikyo to be alive again. Please, Midoriko! Grant me this wish! Give Kikyo back the life that was stolen from her.

That, I can grant. Thank you, Kagome. For all that you have done. I will be watching over you. _Midoriko smiled, the first and only emotion the spirit choose to show._

_The white mist started to swirl around Kagome, Midoriko was growing distant, giving off a glowing pink light. _

_Kagome was suddenly standing back in front of Goshinboku. She opened her eyes and starred down at her hands. The Shikon no Tama was dissolving, creating a glitter affect as the wind swept up the dust and vanished into the sky. _

"_Kagome… what happened?"_

_Kagome turned with a smile. "I made my wish."_

_Inuyasha hesitated. "So… Kikyo is alive?"_

"_Yah." Kagome nodded, her smile never falling. She turned to look up at Goshinboku, her eyes straying over the spot where they had made love._

"_Are… you okay with this?"_

_She turned to him, her smiled dimming. "Of course. I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't sure about it." She sighed and turned to face the stairs that led to the village. "Come on. We only have an hour."_

"_Wha..what?"_

_Kagome nodded, starting her climb. "I asked Midoriko for an hour, so we can do what we need to do. Otherwise, I would have gone home right then." She turned with a bright smile once again shinning on her face. "Well, come on! We have a future to make!" With that she darted up what would be her shrine steps, 500 years into her future._

* * *

Yumiko tossed and turned for what seemed like the 100th time that night. It was uncomfortable for her to sleep on her back. It was even harder to breath. She groaned and turned her head to look at her alarm clock.

11:00 p.m.

Sitting up and throwing her legs over the side of the bed, Yumiko stood and walked over to her open window. The moon was out, full overhead for the second night in a row.

Yumiko frowned, opening her window. A slight breeze tossed her curtains, leaves of the Goshinboku swirled in the wind.

"That's odd," Yumiko said, more to herself then anyone. Who would hear her anyway?

Looking over at Goshinboku, she spotted her grandfather Inuyasha, pinned to the tree as always. His face was too calm, too serene. It nagged her.

"500 years," she whispered.

Turning around, Yumiko grabbed her coat and left her room. She descended the stairs, being careful not to wake the household with the noisy creeks of the old stairwell. Pausing at the front door to make sure no one had head her, she opened the door and started down the walk barefoot, to Goshinboku.

With head down, and keeping a moderate pace, she jogged to her way to the giant tree. The shadow of the tree created by the moon drew her to the massive trunk. Stepping over the holy rope that was wrapped around the base, Yumiko slowly looked up into Inuyasha's face.

"Grandpa. It's me, Yumiko. I turned 15 today." Yumiko didn't smile. She tilted her head to the side, examining the grandfather that didn't look much older then herself.

The breeze in the hair ruffled the tiny hairs on her ears. Yumiko's ears twitched, and she watched in fascination, as Inuyasha's did the same.

Frowning, she reached up and grabbed her own ear, gently rubbing away the tingle the wind had caused. Without hesitation, Yumiko reached up and grabbed her grandfather's ear. Rubbing her own ear in a circular motion, she felt Inuyasha's ear.

_The same as my own. _

She continued to rub his ear, her other hand reaching out to grab the other. She smiled slightly as she continued to her ministrations. After a few moments she stopped. Looking into his face, Yumiko sighed. Her right hand left his ear, her left hand fell to her side. She traced the outline of his cheek bone, touched the forelocks of his hair. Everything was like her, except for their hair color.

Her hand continued down his face, going around the contour of chin, down to his neck. Yumiko's hands came across the rosary. She eyed the necklace, her fingers idly playing over the small beads. Then her attention was drawn to the arrow that lay plunged into his chest.

"Why…" Yumiko whispered to the sleeping hanyou. "Why won't you wake up?" Her fingers fell across the arrow embedded in Inuyasha's chest. Her fingers circled the outside of his haori, where the arrow met his body. She ran her hand down the arrow to the feathers, her hand finally falling away.

She took a step back, a heavy ache in her heart. She turned to leave.

Behind her, as Yumiko started to take her first few steps back toward the house, the arrow that sealed Inuyasha started to glow. The wind picked up again, blowing his hair to the side, his ears twitching. Slowly, Inuyasha opened his eyes.

* * *

The vision before him was blurry. The arrow still stuck in his chest, giving off a soft pink glow. Before him stood a young girl, with deep black hair. Her scent came to him. She smelled strangely of Kagome.

The girl half turned around in surprise as Inuyasha said his first words. "Kagome."

The girl turned in full view now.

With his vision still blurry, Inuyasha watched at the arrow dissolved in a holy light. A weight was being lifted off his chest. The arrow as suddenly gone, and with it no longer there to support him to the tree, Inuyasha fell the two feet to the ground.

He groaned. His ears perked up at the sound of footsteps. He slowly looked up, confused about his surroundings. About the girl in front him of him.

_Is this… Kagome?_

"Ka…gome?" he asked, his eyes trying to adjust after so long.

The girl before him kneeled in front him. She relaxed herself on her hunches, her arms crossing over his knees as she kept her balance.

"No," she said, her voice soft, yet rough at the same time. "My name is Yumiko. Yu- Mi- Ko, Grandafather."

Inuyasha's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. That's when he noticed the triangle ears atop her black locks.

"Hanyou?" he asked, still not understanding what was going on.

"Your granddaughter." Yumiko smiled then, reminding Inuyasha so much of Kagome.

"Ka…gome." Inuyasha's head started to spin in utter confusion. With the sudden affect of the spell now worn off, Inuyasha slumped down head first. Before he blacked out, he heard an unfamiliar male voice call the girl's name.

"Yumiko!"

Then all was quiet.

_

* * *

_

AN:

_I want to dedicate this story to fanfiction author Sueric. All her stories (especially her angst) have given me the will to write this piece. I would advise you to read her work if you havn't already. She's one of the best Inuyasha fanfic writers on _

_Thanks Sueric!_

_Haori: The shirt that Inuyasha wears._


End file.
